Love in Death
by MaddMaxx
Summary: What happens when L and Light meet in death? read and find out! LxLight LightxL
1. Found You

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, it belongs so Tsugumi Ooba and Takeshi Obata.

A/N: Enjoy this LxLight oneshot! Um, I wrote this in school and I got some ideas from reading some LxLight after death fan fics and I thought that it would be cool to write this little story! Please enjoy, review, favorite, etc.

**Love in Death**

There lay L on the ground in MU, having just arrived his soul is still new. L slowly opens his eyes to see nothing but white light. He started to stand up and finds that he still has his long sleeved white t-shirt on and his baggy faded denim jeans on. L sighs with relief and then starts to walk into the nothingness.

He slowly started to remember his death, but with some kinks in it. He remembers Light hugging him in his arms only to finally figure out that Light was Kira.

'So I had been right all along,' L thought to himself.

But this didn't seem to fit, how did Light figure out his real name? Maybe it was Rem, the shimigami, which had done it on Light's orders. As L was wondering around, he noticed that in one direction it got darker and seemed to turn pitch black as far as the eye could see. Being L, he was naturally curious to see what was down there.

It seemed like it took a long time to reach this darkness. When he finally got to the edge of where to darkness and light collided L proceeded and walked through the darkness with only the light that was shielding him like a blanket This helped him see better in the dark. As he was looking around he saw what seemed to be souls that looked to be tortured. As L was walking the dark he came up upon a sight that he thought he would never see again. It pained L to look at him, because it looked like he was living a nightmare worse than the rest of the souls.

"L please don't go, stay with me," Light pleaded.

'Does he know that I am here?' L thought.

Then a scream of pain ripped through the darkness and then turned into silent sobs.

"Light-kun," L said. "Light-kun can you hear me?"

Light looked up and L saw the face he hadn't seen in forever, well he didn't know because time seemed to stand still here. Still, seeing Light's broken face made L want to start crying. L bent down and embraced him, while Light was still sobbing.

L whispered into Light's ear, " It's okay Light-kun. I'll always be here, just for you."

Light replied with a shaky voice that was almost to silent to hear, " L please, you have to forgive me. I...I have regretted your death. I keep seeing you die and die again in my mind. I hate it, I hate myself for what I did. So please don't go away from me this time."

"I'm here to stay," L whispered.

"B-but I'm Kira, you should hate me!" Light exclaimed.

"I could never hate you," L replied.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Light asked confused.

"It means that..." He paused looking for the right words. "It means that..."

And just to be evil I'll leave it there lol but if asked I wil put up the next chapter lol yeah

-MHT


	2. Forever

A/N: Yeah, shame on me. I know I should've updated. Anyways, enjoy!

**Previously:**

**"B-but I'm Kira, you should hate me!" Light exclaimed.**

**"I could never hate you," L replied.**

**"Wha-what do you mean?" Light asked confused.**

**"It means that..." He paused looking for the right words. "It means that..."**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"It means that..." He paused looking for the right words. "It means that it doesn't matter that you were Kira or that you killed me."

"Yes it does!" Light shouted. "You should hate me! I'm your...your enemy, but I only wish that I was never Kira. I...we could've been something more when were alive, but in the end I can never do good."

"Never say that again," L said. "I...all I ever wanted was to mean more to you than just friends."

Light stared up into L's eyes and kissed his jaw. L and Light got up to their feet and started walking to the light.

Light sighed, "Why did you find me?"

"Because when you love someone, they are placed first on top of your list," L replied with a kiss on Light's intertwined hand.

"You...you love me?" Light stopped walking.

"Yes, Light-kun. You might have done some horrid things, but you made a place in my heart that made me fall for you," L said with a smile in his voice.

Light started walking again and they were finally reaching where the light collided with the darkness.

"It's so bright," Light covered his eyes with his free hand.

L smiled, "You'll get used to it."

Before they crossed into the light, they stopped.

"So you love me?" Light asked again

"Of course Light-kun, how many times do you want me to say it?" L teased.

"Till the end of time," Light smiled. "I love you too Ryuuzaki."

Light leaned over, found L's lips, and kissed him slowly and softly. They pulled away and looked at each other.

"If this is how I have to spend eternity, I think I'm going to enjoy it," Light chuckled.

"Mhmm...I like the sound of that," L agreed.

They looked forward and stepped into the light, where eternity with each other awaited them.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, the ending sucked. I know. I had other plans, but I was like, "Why not make it be happy?" lol so yeah cheesy and short ;D Please comment and review!

Thanks,

MHT


End file.
